


Maribat Mondays

by moonlightstar64



Category: Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightstar64/pseuds/moonlightstar64
Summary: Short stories of Maribat based on prompt idea's from maribat-mondays on tumblr.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

**Trial**

For this year’s class trip, I finally was able to land a trip to Gotham. It may be the most crime rated city but it has many opportunities. I signed up as did many other schools for the trip and sent a whole essay on why our class should be chosen. Even though everyone may shun me this is an opportunity that could help me and make my class see the truth. Due to Tikki’s luck, we were chosen to go. That is why we’re now on a plane to Gotham. We had a day’s rest and finally were heading to Wayne Enterprises.

  
“Hello my name is Richard Grayson and I will be your tour guide,” he greeted.

  
We were touring around the place and were finally dismissed for lunch when I saw him. After the trial that happened and the league going down with it, I thought he was dead. The trial when my mother had been in mercy for her life since running away from the league and marrying when she wasn’t. She was desperate and right before she was served she said that she would offer her daughter to Damian Al Ghul. That is when I knew my mother didn’t care for me, she used me like some key to be spared. They accepted her offer but the condition they presented was for us to stay there and for her to train me as an assistant. We met on many occasions back then and went on many missions together. Even though I might have hated the fact that we were engaged since we were little I fell for him hard. The fall of the league happened and that was the day my mother and I escaped. I never imagined seeing him again but here he was my betrothed.

  
“Dami?” I say.

  
“Angel,” he replies.

  
This wasn’t a dream it’s real anger flares through me, he could have come looking for me but he never did, is that all much he cared for me I thought. Without thinking I slap him hard.

  
“Owww,” He says holding his check.

  
“That’s for not coming to get me,” I say.

  
“Seriously Dami, I was worried,” I say.

  
“I’m here now Angel and I won’t be going anywhere soon,” he assures.

  
“Damian I never knew you had a friend from the past,” Richard says.

  
“That’s because she isn’t a friend Dick,” he says.

  
“I know everything about him,” I explain.

  
“Do you think that you know everything about me because I have changed,” Damian says.

  
“Why don’t we discuss this at your house tonight, I’ll see you for dinner,” I say and walk out the door.

  
**That night:**

  
Ding Dong

  
“Master Bruce, I didn’t know we were having guests.” Alfred states.

“I didn’t either,” Bruce says. 

  
They head to the front watching all the boys standing there and Damian introducing them.

  
“Hello, my name is Marinette,” I greet.

  
“Marinette meet my brothers, Dick, Jason, and Dick.” He says.

  
“I’m Bruce his father,” he greets.

  
“And I’m Alfred the butler,” he says.

  
“More like their grandfather,” Jason adds. 

  
“Who is this Damian?” Bruce asks.

  
“My fiancé,” he says.

  
“WAIT WHAT!” the boys shout.

  
“Damian you can’t just make people you met your fiancé,” Bruce says.

  
“How do you know that we have just met?” I ask.

“I have known Damian ever since we were little back in the league, we were betrothed when we were little,” I explain.

  
“You said that you knew everything about me then tell me what have I been doing?” he says.

  
“You have been Robin helping your family also known as Batman, Night Wing, Red Hood, and Red Robin with bringing Justice to Gotham. Also, you made a new friend Jon,” I say.

  
“You haven’t lost your touch,” Damian says.

  
“Marinette I need my cheese now or else the world is going to end,” Plagg complaints.

  
“Plagg!” Tikki yells.

  
“Well guys meet Plagg Kwami of destruction and Tikki Kwami of creation, just like you’ve been doing superhero things so have I,” I explain.

  
“This is so unfair how does Damian end up with an angel when he is a demon,” Jason complains.

  
That night I learnt a lot about my future family. This all happened just because my mom was held in a trial. I guess that is a good thing now I ended up with a large family and well I guess my relationship with Damian is just about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2: Siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all one-shots they do not relate to other chapters.

**Can I get a fanfiction where Marinette is the blood daughter of Bruce or at least the sister of Damian?**

**Someone on Tumblr asked me this so here is my take on it:**

As far as the Batfam knew Damian grew up with Talia to become the heir for the League of Assassins what they didn't know was that there was something that kept Damian from reaching to Gotham earlier and the only person who knew was Jason. Damian has been keeping this secret from his family since forever. He never was going to tell anyone else about her ever. What he never expected was when he and Jason were dying by the hands of the Joker and the rest of the Batfam tied up was his precious sister Marinette Wayne to come and kill the Joker right there

"NO ONE TOUCHES ANY OF MY SIBLINGS WITHOUT A PRICE!" she yells.

That's the sister I remember I think. 

"You cannot leave me right now brothers! You can't do this to me! Stay awake! I can't lose you too!" she shouts.

She takes her knife and cuts her skin 

"by the power of creation itself I heal you my brothers Jason Todd and Damian Wayne,"she says before we all go unconscious.

When Damian is finally awake he sees his sister Marinette sitting beside me singing their childhood song she made up. 

"Finally you awake! I thought I lost you!" she said before hugging me.

"You know I'm stronger than that," Damian assure her.

"Promise me you'll never leave me," she says.

"Promise," Damian confirms. 

"Damian you have a lot of explaining to do, you too Jason," Bruce says.

"There's no easy way to put this but meet my twin sister Marinette Wanye," Damian says.

"She and Damian were raised by Talia to become the next generations of the League of Assassins," Jason explains.

"Is that why Damian didn't come to Gotham earlier?" Dick asks.

"Yes, Marinette and I made a plan and had to execute it for the destruction of the League, we destroyed everything, from its history to all the members except the kids," Damian explains.

"It was all Marinette's idea," Jason adds.

"Stop giving me all the credit without you I wouldn't have been here today," she says.

"So I have another daughter," Bruce says.

"Yes you do father meet my twin sister," Damian says proudly.

"Now we have to teach her the no-kill rule," Bruce says.

"I don't kill only in dire situations," Marinette says.

"Oh no! There's two of them Bruce! Make it stop!" Jason yells.

"Wait how did you heal me and Jason?" Damian asks.

"You'll never know," Marinette remarks.


	3. Chapter 3: Daminette One-Shot

I feel something warm near me and I move closer towards the warmth. It wraps its arm around me and pulls me closer. 

Wait! This isn't a blanket. I open my eyes to see the light blinding me, I look next to me and see a man who was very attractive. I could stare at him forever. Wait! Why am I here? Why am I sleeping with this stranger? I try to get up but I feel the blanket slip off a bit and the cold air hits my bare skin. Why am I naked and why do I feel sore?

Everything from yesterday hits me like a storm. Chole and Kagami dragged me to a bar yesterday because they were over my self-pity party ever since I refused to go on another date because I was afraid I would get my heart broken just like I did with Adrien. So they started to get me ready and dragged me to the bar. They said drinking would help the pain they said so I agreed. I went along with them and I found a seat all the way at the back so I could view what they were doing. I was having a drink thinking about my misery. When a man came up to me and started hitting on me. I was getting uncomfortable and I told him to stop but he didn't. 

Then another man came up to my table and sat down. Looking back down at the man in my bed I realized it was him who saved me.

"Hey sorry I was late I got caught in traffic," he said.

I knew he was trying to help me so I played along, "I was wondering where you were babe," I replied.

"Was this man bothering you Angel?" he questioned.

"I was just leaving man no need to worry," the man said and left.

"Thank you so much!" I said.

"It was no problem miss," he said.

"Marinette," I said.

"Damian," he replied.

"Marinette who is this," Chole asked coming up to our table.

"Chole this is Damian he helped me and got rid of the man who was trying to hit on me," I said.

"Thank you for saving my friend, here let me grab you two a drink," Chole said.

"There's," I start to say but Chole was gone.

"Sorry about that she is always like that."

"It's alright."

"Am I holding you back from something?"

"What do you mean Angel?"

"Angel?!?"

"Do you not want me to call you that? I'm sorry."

"No, I was just surprised, also don't you have a date that you brought to the club?"

"No my annoying brothers dragged me here."

"Marinette, Damian, here," Chole says placing two glasses down.

"There is no need for this miss," Damian said.

"You saved my friend this is the least I could do so drink up," she said and went back to the dance floor.

We both grabbed our glasses and started drinking. It was stronger than usual but since I was only having one I was fine with it. 

"So Damian what do you like doing during your free time?" I asked.

"I draw."

"Really, I sketch designs."

"What's your favourite colour?" 

"Pink, what about you?"

"Green."

Chole came back and gave us more glasses of alcohol.

"Chole no, this is too much," I said.

"You never drink, come on its only for one day," she says.

"Ugh fine," I agree.

"I guess we're both on the same page, I don't drink either, I guess I could for today."

We started drinking and we didn't realize how many glasses we had. I got up and tried to stand but I was wobbly on my feet but Damian caught me. My mind was clouded and all I could think about was Damian.

"Can we go home?" I ask.

"I have an apartment close by," he said and dragged me toward his tesla and started putting in coordinates to his apartment so the Tesla could autopilot there.

"Marinette you're so beautiful."

"You only like my body."

"No angel your personality, everything about both the inside and outside are beautiful," he said.

We arrived at his apartment and then I couldn't remember anything else. I guess the alcohol took full force by then which is why I couldn't remember.

I looked back at Damian and then looked at the clock on the wall. It was 9 o'clock. Shit! I have to still talk to Damian about this. 

"Damian, Damian, you have to get up," I say while shaking him awake.

His eyes open and he looks at me.

"Who are you and why are you in my bed? Why are we naked?"

"Damian don't you remember last night?"

"Marinette?"

"Yeah, now could you get your arm off me."

He takes his arm off me.

I slowly climbed out of bed and picked up my clothing on the ground. I put them on but I still felt sore, I saw my view in the mirror and I was covered in hickeys.

I look back at him and see him staring at me. I felt heat rise up to my cheeks.

"Damian."

"We didn't, did we?"

"I'm sore Damian."

His eyes go wide.

"I know you didn't want this. Neither of us expected this. We drank a normal amount but there must have been a drug in one of our drinks. I understand if you don't want to talk to me again," I said.

"No it wasn't your fault, but what about this?"

"Since we don't know each other very well we could forget this and start on a clean slate and never talk about this again."

"Okay, why don you go take a shower I go make breakfast after that I'll drop you off at your home."

"Thank you Damian."

That's how our friendship started. We started to get to know each other over the next two weeks. I learnt Damian has a dog named Titus, a cat named after his butler Alfred and his cow Batcow. I also found out that he was a very closed off person but I was able to make him smile and laugh. 

He learnt that I was a fashion designer and that I was betrayed by many people in my life. I told him all the horrible things my class and my so-called boyfriend did to me. I told him how Lila took all my friends away using lies and how all my closest friends believed her and betrayed me. I also told him about Adrien and how he kept our dating a secret from everyone and when I got tortured by my class he never helped me. I told him how Adrien turned his back on me and betrayed me but I did get Chole and Kagami out of it. He listened to everything and he was furious at my class. I told him I left there to escape the toxicity.

He told me about his mother and how he was trained to be the leader of the League of Assassins. He told me how he was raised to be that how lonely and broken he felt. When he finally met his father and brothers he told me how he was healing from it and how life has been better for him ever since. Even though we told each other our darkest secrets so soon it felt like we knew each other since forever.

Lately, I have been getting nauseous and throwing up constantly. I still haven't gotten my period and I was scared to find out if I was pregnant. I didn't know what I would do then but I had to find out since I knew that due to Tikki's power's I get really fertile. I still haven't told Damian about Tikki but that's a talk for another day. I start walking to the pharmacy store and grab two pregnancy tests and checkout. I went back home and took the test. When ten minutes passed I went and saw positive on both tests. Tears started filling my eyes. What would I tell Damian? We both agreed not to talk about this ever but now I'm pregnant. 

"Mari, I'm sure it would be fine, just call Damian he would find a way to solve this," Tikki says.

"What if he wants me to abort this child or give my baby up for adoption?" I told her.

"Damian wouldn't do that and you know it now call him," Tikki said. 

I picked up my phone and I clicked his profile and it started ringing.

"Hello, Marinette," he said.

I couldn't take it anymore so I started crying.

"Marinette what's wrong," he asked.

"I-i need y-you to come t-to my a-apartment now i-its important," I said. 

"I'm on my way," he said and the call ended.

When the doorbell rang I got up from the bathroom floor and I opened the door to see Damian.

"D-damian, I'm sorry," I said and cried.

He came inside and wrapped his hands around me and said, "Angel what's wrong?"

I walked to the bathroom and he followed me I pointed towards the tests on the counter and he picked it up.

"A-angel, your pregnant?" he asked.

I nodded.

"He started to hug me and then started spinning me around.

"Angel this is the best day of my life! I'm going to be a dad!" 

"So your not mad?" 

"Why would I be?" 

"Well we both agreed not to talk about that but now I'm pregnant."

"Angel if that day didn't happen I wouldn't have ever met you or created our child with you." 

"So you're fine with being the dad?"

"Yes, Angel!"

"What does that mean about us?"

"Well, Marinette do you want to be my girlfriend?" 

"Yes!"

"Ever since I saw you Angel I knew you were the one for me."

"Should we go and get a doctor's checkup to make sure the baby is doing fine?" 

"I'll make the arrangement."

"Damian will you be with me through all of this?" 

"Yes, I will."

We went to a doctor's appointment and it was confirmed we're having a baby and it's a month old. I knew it was time to tell Damian the truth about Tikki and the miraculous so I did. I told him how I was a superhero and how I defeated Hawkmoth aside Chole and Kagami who were the holders of the bee and dragon. I also told him how Adrien was the black cat and how he mistreated me. Damian in return told me about him being Robin and his family being the Bat-family.

"So when are we going to tell your family?" I asked.

"I don't know, when do you want to?"

"Well..."

**Damian's Point of View:**

What Angel told me was the perfect idea. So I agreed to play along. After a long week of waiting it's finally time to put our plan in action. Marinette arrived at the mansion and I brought her upstairs. 

"Angel I have all the cupcakes hidden and since no one is home do you think we should go downstairs and get everything set up."

"Yes, we should."

Marinette has been around the manor for a bit and met everyone in my family. We went downstairs into the living room and when everything was in set I started pressing the emergency button on my phone so everyone got the alert. Once everyone stumbled into the room in a panic and saw us both on the couch patiently waiting they got mad.

"Demon spawn what is the meaning of this? You know people have important things to do," Jason said.

"This is an emergency, so why don't you all sit down," I said.

"Damian if this is a joke it isn't the best time for it," Dick said.

"When have I ever joked?" 

"I think we should sit down if Master Damian says this is an emergency then it is," Alfred says.

"Why is Marinette here?" Tim questions.

"She is apart of this," I say.

Once everyone is settled I handout the presents Marinette made for each of them.

"Damian your not one for giving gifts, what is this?" Selina questions.

"Well, Selina I guess you'll have to wait and see," I say.

"Uncle! Uncle! Is this for me?!?" Mar'i exclaims.

"Yes, it is," I say.

"Damian I do not have time for this," Bruce says while getting up.

"Bruce this is important so could you spare at least 5 minutes for this," Marinette says.

"Fine," Bruce agrees.

"I want you all to open your present at the same time," I say.

"3,2,1, open!" Marinette says.

They all start ripping away the paper when,

"Uncle!?" Dick shouts.

Dick's present is a t-shirt saying Uncle in the colour blue, Jasons is the same but in the colour red, Tims is the same but in the colour mustard, Bruce gets one that says Grandpa in black, Selina gets one in green that says Grandma and Alfred gets one that says great-grandpa in purple.

"What!?! Demon Spawn what is this?" Jason yells.

"It's true you all are being upgraded from brothers to uncles, dad to grandpa, mom to grandma and grandpa to great-grandpa again," I state.

"But how, you don't have a girlfriend," Tim says.

"Not one that you knew of, guys meet Marinette my girlfriend and mother to my child," I state. 

"Wait so Demon Spawn is actually having a child!?!" Jason exclaims.

"Oh no! We couldn't deal with one of him now we are going to have to deal with two!" Tim exclaims.

"Marinette! Is it true? Am I going to have a cousin?" Mar'i asks.

"Very soon you will have someone to play with," Marinette replies.

"Congratulations Marinette," Kor'i says.

"So I'm actually going to be a grandpa again? Bruce questions.

"Yes you are father," I say.

"Demon Spawn I'm proud of you, but why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend?" Jason asks.

"So she didn't need to deal with you guys," I state.

"Mar'i do you want a cupcake?" Marinette asks.

"Yes!" Mar'i exclaims.

Marinette hands a pink and blue cupcake to her. She then starts passing cupcakes to everyone. 

"So is Marinette going to be staying here with you?" Bruce questions.

"She was staying with me at the apartment I own but I feel it would be safer if she moves here," I state.

"That will be arranged," Alfred says.

"Damn Demon Spawn I never knew you had it within you," Jason says while ruffling my hair.

"Pixi pop you kept this from me," Jason whined.

"Do you want me to push you off a building again?" Marinette says.

Sooner or later our child was born and I proposed to Marinette and we got married. My family found out about Marinette and her being a superhero and the guardian of ancient jewellery. Marinette revealed how I told her about me being Robin and them being the Bat-Family. Even though there were many bumps along the road I am happy that I met Marinette because she and my daughter Amaya are my world. 


End file.
